Tenchi and Senshi
by Sailor Ryoko1
Summary: The Tenchi crew meets up with the Sailor Senshi.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Tenchi Muyo or Sailor Moon, although I wish I did.  
  
Tenchi and Senshi- Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The morning sun broke through the closed shades, pouring onto Tenchi's face. He squinted his eyes, hoping to sleep a little longer by blocking out the sun.  
  
"Tenchi..." A sweet voice whispered into his ear. His eyes shot open and he stared into two golden eyes, that weren't bloodshot for once.  
  
"R-Ryoko! What are you doing in my bed?!!!" Tenchi looked at the girl, who, as he said, was IN his bed.  
  
"You looked lonely and I figured you'd want some company." Ryoko purred.  
  
"Well, I'm fine..." Tenchi gulped.  
  
"Tenchi-niichan!" Sasami yelled up the stairs. "Breakfast!!! And if you see Ryoko-neechan, tell her that breakfast is ready!"  
  
"That demon better not be in Tenchi-sama's bedroom." Ayeka replied, ascending the stairs.  
  
"Uh oh, Tenchi. It looks like we're gonna get caught in the act!" Ryoko grinned, latching onto Tenchi.  
  
"Ryoko!" He protested as Ryoko flipped him over, on top of her. Ayeka slid the door open just in time to see Tenchi laying on Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko!!!!" Ayeka yelled furiously, walking over to them, she threw Tenchi off of Ryoko and into a wall.  
  
"Oh, Princess, why'd you have to end our fun?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"You stay away from Tenchi-sama!"  
  
"Don't you think Tenchi wanted it? I mean, he WAS on top."  
  
"I..." Ayeka blushed, looking over at Tenchi uncertainly. Tenchi sighed.  
  
"I'm going to breakfast." Both women watched Tenchi walk out of the room, then they looked at each other. Ryoko phased out, appearing right behind the princess.  
  
"You'd better get used to Tenchi and me being together." She smiled. "He never denied it, did he?" She pushed the princess who fell fell flat on her face, and then phased through the floor for breakfast.  
  
***  
  
"Usagi!!!" Ikuko yelled up the stairs at her daughter. She waited a few minutes, but when no response came, she started to climb the stairs. She opened the door to Usagi's bedroom, ready to yell at her, but no sound was heard except for a soft giggle. Usagi was hanging half-way off of the bed, head nearly touching the floor, with her blankets completely thrown off of the bed. Luna, her cat, lay on her pillow, her paw positioned behind Usagi's back, giving the impression of having pushed Usagi off.  
  
"Usagi! Get up this instant! I won't allow my daughter to be a lazy good-for-nothing, and sleep her life away!" She commanded.  
  
"Just five more minutes...Luna." Usagi grumbled sleepily, eyes still closed, obviously still asleep.  
  
"Get out of bed NOW!!!" Her mother yelled and turned to leave, adding one more comment as she closed the door. "I'm ashamed of you, Luna. Usually you're up before Usagi, you're starting to turn into a lazy old kitty."  
  
Luna growled as the door was shut.  
  
"Maybe we should tell your mother that we were out late last night fighting youma." Luna grumbled to herself.  
  
"Luna..." Usagi began.  
  
"I know, I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry." The feline apologized.  
  
"It's not that." Usagi said, eyes still closed. "It's just that I can't get back to sleep with you talking to yourself." Luna fell off the bed.  
  
"Would you get up, Usagi?!!!" She yelled, scratching the blonde on the cheek, just enough to draw a little blood.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow...OW!!" Usagi screamed, starting to cry.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Luna said.  
  
"But you scratched me!" Usagi said.  
  
"Did you forget that the senshi are meeting today?"  
  
"Oh yeah! So, what time are we having it?" Usagi asked.  
  
"TWENTY MINUTES AGO!!!!" Luna yelled. Usagi fell off her bed as the cat yelled at her.  
  
"Usagi!!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.  
  
"What?!" Usagi yelled back.  
  
"You'd better stop yelling!"  
  
"It's not me!" Usagi protested.  
  
"Oh? I'm sure that it's Luna, am I right? Luna just loves to yell at you all the time!"  
  
"Yeah..." Usagi sighed, and looked up to see Luna grinning. "One of these days, I'll get you, Luna." Usagi threatened, glaring at the cat.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Breakfast was delicious, Sasami-chan!" Tenchi commented.  
  
"Arigato!" Sasami blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Yeah, if I could taste it, I'm sure it would be delicious." Ryoko added.  
  
"Um...thank you, Ryoko...." Sasami said, not sure how to reply. Ayeka helped her sister clean up while Tenchi went to work on the fields. Ryoko decided that Tenchi shouldn't be alone while working, so she sneakily followed him. It was already warm out, and she was positive that Tenchi would work up a sweat in the fields today, so she had told Sasami to make some lemonade. (She's a bossy one, ne? ^_^) She floated silently behind Tenchi as he dragged all the equipment to the fields. Ryoko chuckled quietly as she heard him grumbling to himself about having to go do chores at the shrine after.  
  
Meanwhile, Ayeka was still mad at Ryoko for pushing her earlier that morning. Since she wasn't the violent type (yeah, right!), she decided to take a more subtle approach. She sat in the onsen, towel wrapped around her as she sipped on some sake. She smiled and looked to her right, where, on a rock, was Ryoko's whole secret stash of it. Soon, there would be no more sake in the house, and then what would Ryoko do? Ayeka giggled, but burped suddenly. Making sure no one was around to hear it, she continued to giggle.  
  
"You'll pay Ryoko!" She yelled to no one in particular. She continued to laugh, but choked on the sake she was drinking at the time, causing her to go into a coughing fit. After finally calming down, she decided that it was time to down the whole stash.  
  
***  
  
Usagi ran up the many stairs to her friend's shrine.  
  
"Why...are...there...so...many...stairs?" She asked the feline beside her in between breaths.  
  
"Many shrines outside of Tokyo have many more steps." Luna answered. Finally they reached the top, and looked into many pairs of eyes.  
  
"You're late, Usagi!" Rei yelled at the odango atama who was trying to catch her breath.  
  
"How could...you guys get...up so early...when you went...to bed...so late?" She asked, still panting.  
  
"You see, some of us know that we have important things to do. So we act mature and responsible, and do things even when we don't want to." Minako answered.  
  
"Um...Minako-chan?" Ami began, looking over to the other blonde.  
  
"What is it, Ami-chan?" Minako asked.  
  
"I think you fail to remember that you were asleep when I came to pick you up."  
  
"I had to drag you out of the house with you yelling that you needed your 'beauty sleep'." Makoto added.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Mina sweat dropped. "I guess I forgot about that..."  
  
"Yes, well, Usagi wouldn't get up this morning either." Luna said.  
  
"Hey!" Usagi looked sternly at the feline. "You were asleep, too!" Luna blushed.  
  
"Is this true, Luna?" Artemis asked as Luna looked down sheepishly. "I'm disappointed in you, Luna. I think Usagi is rubbing off on you."  
  
"Artemis..." Ami began. Artemis looked at the blue haired girl nervously. "I believe you were still asleep when I went to pick Minako- chan up."  
  
"Oh, was I? I think you misunderstood, you see, I was only thinking of the nights events, while resting my eyes."  
  
"Let's get back to the reason I called this meeting." Rei interrupted.  
  
"Why did you call this meeting?" Usagi asked, yawning.  
  
"As you may or may not know, I am going to a shrine convention in two days. My grandfather is sick and can't go, so I have to go there to represent our shrine." Rei answered.  
  
"You do?" Minako and Usagi asked.  
  
"You're leaving us when we have this new enemy?" Minako continued.  
  
"I'm sure we can handle them without Sailor Mars." Makoto assured. "As long as you have Sailor Jupiter, you're all set!" She flexed her muscles, laughing.  
  
"What's a shrine convention?" Usagi asked.  
  
"It's when people who own shrines all over Japan go to meet up and discuss things." Rei answered.  
  
"Things?" Mina asked. "Like what?"  
  
"Like important business information, tactics and all that." Rei answered.  
  
"Boring business information?" Usagi asked. "Sounds....boring! I feel bad for you, Rei! Hehe! I hope you have fun!"  
  
"Why I brought this up is that I read from the fire this morning that something is going to go wrong. I figured it might be a good idea to have all the senshi there to protect everyone. So I was wondering if you'd like to go."  
  
"Oh, gee, Rei-chan...I have a doctors appointment that day." Usagi said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that..." Rei began. "Looks like I'll have to keep Mamoru-san company all day." She grinned.  
  
"Mamo-chan is going?!!" Usagi yelled. "I'll come!!!"  
  
"Oh, Usagi! It's not good to miss a doctors appointment!" Ami protested.  
  
"I don't have one! I was lying! But now that I know Mamo-chan is going, I'll go!"  
  
"Oh, too bad." Rei said.  
  
"What? What's too bad?" Usagi asked, looking at her black haired friend.  
  
"I didn't ask him yet..."  
  
"I'll ask him!" Usagi said, getting ready to leave.  
  
"I didn't ask him because he told me in advance that he had an exam that day." Rei continued. "I guess he won't be able to come..."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Well, now that I know that you don't have any plans, why don't you come?" Rei asked.  
  
"But...but...ooohhh...." She growled. "You make me so mad, Rei!"  
  
***  
  
"Tenchi!" Katsuhito's voice called.  
  
"Jii-chan?" Tenchi turned around. "What is it?"  
  
"I'm informing you that you are going to the Shrine Convention with me in two days." He replied. "And bring the girls if you'd like." He walked away.  
  
"Shrine convention?" Tenchi thought out loud. "I wonder where it is this time." He continued to tend to the carrots, unaware of Ryoko, who watched him from a tree branch.  
  
"Shrine convention?" She asked herself. "I wonder what that is."  
  
***  
  
Ryo-ohki had joined Ayeka in the onsen.  
  
"Meow?" She looked at the princess who was red, giggling, and pretty much drunk. A cup of sake lay unattended behind her, Ryo-ohki approached it slowly. She sniffed it, and then looked toward Ayeka.  
  
"Meow?" She said again, as if asking for permission. Ayeka paid no attention to the cabbit, who started to taste the alcohol. "Miya!!!" Ryo- ohki said as she tasted it. When Ayeka reached behind her for her cup, she found it empty.  
  
"Oh, did I drink this already?" She asked.  
  
"Meow." Ryo-ohki wobbled over to the princess, accidentally slipping into the water. She paddled over to Ayeka's lap.  
  
"Oh, are you thirsty?" She asked, handing the cabbit a cup filled with sake. Ryo-ohki and Ayeka drank together for a while, eventually finishing off the third, and last, bottle of sake. Slowly they walked out of the onsen, if walking is what you call it. Ryo-ohki floated, banging into walls every few seconds. Ayeka held onto the walls for support, still clad in her towel. Finally, they reached the entrance to the house. Ayeka fell down in the hall, unable to get back up. Ryo-ohki banged into Sasami, who was knocked on her butt from the collision.  
  
"Oh, Ryo-ohki! You don't look so good!" Sasami examined the cabbit.  
  
"Mi-" *Hiccup* "-ya."  
  
"Oh! Let me make you some hot tea!" Sasami held the cabbit as she rushed into the kitchen. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you!"  
  
"Uh...Sasami..." Ayeka addressed the young princess, who was long out of earshot now. "You forgot about me..." Ayeka still couldn't get up.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Tenchi sighed and stopped working for a moment.  
  
"I need some sake."  
  
Upon hearing this, Ryoko phased back to the house. She looked up in her rafters for some sake, but found none.  
  
"That's weird." She thought aloud. She then checked her hiding place for her secret stash, but still found none. "All right!!!!!" She yelled. "Who took all my sake?!!!" Ayeka smiled from her spot on the floor.  
  
"Messhon completed." She slurred. Ryoko found Ayeka, drunk on the floor.  
  
"You little thief!" Ryoko growled, picking the princess up by the neck. She smiled as she saw that Ayeka was too drunk to fight back. Ryoko disappeared, and evil thought on her mind. A few seconds later, Ryoko reappeared, but not with Ayeka. She held Ayeka's towel, but there was no sign of the drunken princess.  
  
"That ought to show her." Ryoko tossed the towel on the couch and phased back to the fields. "Let's go, Tenchi!" She said, grabbing onto the boy.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled, startled. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To buy some sake."  
  
"I can get some from the house." Tenchi pointed out.  
  
"No you can't." Ryoko shook her head. "Ayeka drank it all, so we're going to get more!"  
  
"Ayeka?" Tenchi asked doubtfully.  
  
"That's right, and then she went out partying."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Ayeka to me..." Tenchi sighed.  
  
"Ok, think what you want." Ryoko replied. "But we're going!" They disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Ayeka lay on a raft, floating in the middle of a lake with no land in sight. Being passed out before Ryoko had found her, she didn't realize that she had nothing on. She shivered as she lay on the bare raft, floating in the middle of nowhere.  
  
***  
  
Two days had gone by quicker than anyone expected. Usagi was still asleep, but Luna was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi mumbled, turning over in her bed and laughing.  
  
"USAGI!!!" Luna yelled, a pink ribbon tied around her neck in a nice bow. "We're going to the shrine convention!!" She yelled. "Everyone's waiting for you!"  
  
After getting ready so fast that she could have set a new world record, Usagi raced downstairs.  
  
"Bye, Mom!" She yelled as she slammed the door. The senshi were standing at the end of her driveway, waiting for her.  
  
"It's about time." Rei commented, wearing her traditional red and white shrine robes. "Let's go now, before we miss the whole thing!"  
  
The girls all walked to the bus stop. Once the bus came, they all boarded it, and were soon at the shrine convention. The reason they got there so fast was that it was being held in the center of Tokyo that year, which is close to where they all lived. As they walked around, all of the girls, except for Rei, felt left out because most of the people here were wearing shrine robes.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to like it here." Usagi commented.  
  
***  
  
"Partying?" Sasami asked. "Ayeka doesn't do that kind of thing!"  
  
"Well, she was drunk." Ryoko replied.  
  
"Where could she possibly have gone partying for two days straight?" Washu asked.  
  
"I'm worried..." Tenchi said. "Maybe I should stay here and wait for her."  
  
"No, that's not necessary, Tenchi." Katsuhito interrupted. "I will wait for her, you should not miss out on this chance to learn of many different shrines. Besides, I've been going for the past couple of years, I'm sure nothing new will happen."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Hai, now go now, before you miss the bus. It's quite a long ride to Tokyo." Katsuhito commanded.  
  
"Right." Tenchi took the girls and walked to the bus stop. Tenchi looked around the bus and saw that he was the only one wearing his grandfather's light blue and white shrine robes. When they arrived at the center of Tokyo, they entered the shrine convention. Tenchi was relieved to see that almost everyone there was wearing shrine robes.  
  
"I fell left out." Ryoko whined, looking from all of the people with robes on, back to her clothing. Tenchi smiled, glad to know that he she shared the same feelings he had felt only a few moments earlier. As they walked around, they stopped stopped to look at a few charm shops that other temples and shrines were running.  
  
"What's this one do?" Ryoko asked curiously,holding up a small charm.  
  
"It helps your love life, it's intended especially for unrequited love." The girl behind the counter answered.  
  
"I'll take it!" Ryoko looked over to Tenchi who was looking in a different booth. After paying, she put the charm necklace around her neck and walked happily over to Tenchi.  
  
"Hi, Tenchi!" She smiled.  
  
"Um...hi, Ryoko."  
  
"So, do you have something to say to me?" She asked.  
  
"Um....no.."  
  
"Don't you want to tell me that yo love me?" She asked.  
  
"Um...no. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Argh!!!" Ryoko ripped her charm off and threw it behind her. "Stupid charm." She growled.  
  
***  
  
"Ouch." Rei said as something hit her on the head. She bent over and picked up a small charm. "Oh, it's a charm!" She stated.  
  
"What is its purpose?" Ami asked.  
  
"It's a love charm, for--" Minako grabbed it out of Rei's hand.  
  
"Just what I need!" She smiled happily. Suddenly, Makoto grabbed it out of her hand.  
  
"No, I need it!" Minako tugged on the tiny charm, trying to pry it out of Makoto's hand.  
  
"Stop it!" Makoto tugged back, refusing to let go. After a minute or so of tugging and embarrassing their friends, they finally broke it. They both held up their half of the charm, staring at it as if it were the end of the world.  
  
"You could have just bought one over there..." Rei pointed to a charm shop. Minako and Makoto sweat dropped, tossing their broken charm pieces aside. (I thought they were supposed to be saving the Earth, but now they're littering!)  
  
"Let's go look for something to eat!" Usagi suggested. "I'm hungry!"  
  
"When aren't you?" Rei remarked.  
  
"That was mean, Rei!!" Usagi replied as they walked, looking for some kind of food court. They passed a group of four girls a guy in a light blue and white robe.  
  
"I'm hungry..." A curly haired blonde whined.  
  
"Sounds like Usagi..." Ami laughed.  
  
***  
  
Katsuhito waited in the house for Ayeka to return. He hadn't really expected her to, but there was always a small chance. He heard a car door open and close. He went over to the window and saw Ayeka with nothing on but an over-sized t-shirt. Katsuhito watched as she exchanged words with the driver and then walk toward the house.  
  
"Ayeka, everyone's been worried about you, where have you been?"  
  
"I um...I don't remember..." She blushed. "I had been drinking and I don't remember anything after that except for being rescued by that woman."  
  
"Oh, so Ryoko was correct." Katsuhito said.  
  
"About what?" Ayeka asked.  
  
"She told us that you were drinking. She went with Tenchi two days ago to buy more sake. I figured they had gone to look for you also because they didn't come back until later that night. But, it turns out that they came home drunk and happy later that night."  
  
"They were together for that long?!!" Ayeka asked. "ALONE???"  
  
"Yes, it just so happened that they decided to have a nice day alone."  
  
"A DATE?!!!!!" Ayeka gasped. "No, Tenchi-sama wouldn't want to spend the day with HER!"  
  
"Anyway, go get changed, we have to go to the shrine convention."  
  
"Wait, I want to stay here with Tenchi." She protested.  
  
"He's at the convention." Before he could finish, Ayeka had already went upstairs to change. "Women..." He sighed.  
  
***  
  
"Yummy!!" Usagi said when she had finished all of her food, which she had spent all of her money on.  
  
"That was almost six months' allowance!" Minako said, unbelievingly.  
  
"And almost everything on the menu..." Makoto added.  
  
"Not to mention the fat and calorie intake during this one snacking period." Ami continued.  
  
"Can I borrow some money, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked, completely ignoring her friends' remarks. "I want to buy a crepe!"  
  
"I'm fresh out of money." Minako lied.  
  
"Oh, ok. I'll go and see if they'll give me one for free."  
  
"Usagi!" Rei yelled. "You're not a child anymore! Stop acting like one!"  
  
"Shut up, Rei!" Usagi stuck her tongue out and walked up to the counter behind the blonde from before.  
  
"And then I'll have...and...and...and...and...and...and...and...and..." 'Oh no!' Usagi thought silently. 'She's gonna eat all the food!' "And then a crepe." The girl finished.  
  
"That'll be...uh...$138.47, please." The girl behind the counter said, looking strangely at the blonde. The girl dug into the pockets of her tan khaki's, searching for money. She pulled some out, dropping a pen in the meantime. She didn't notice she'd dropped it, so Usagi bent down to get it. She was about to hand it back to her, but she accidentally pushed a button. A little pole extended from the pen, followed by a picture of the blonde, and some info. The girl had already walked away with her food.  
  
"Galaxy Police?" Usagi asked, reading the info.  
  
"Can I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like a crepe." Usagi said as she pushed the button, making the pole go down, giving everyone the illusion of a pen.  
  
"Ok, that'll be $2.70."  
  
"Oh no!" Usagi started to whine, reaching into her pockets, and dropping the pen in there. "I don't have my money with me!" She whined. "I guess I'll just starve..." She turned around and began to walk back to her seat. 'Stop me!' She yelled in her head. 'Give me the crepe for free!'  
  
"Wait a second..." The girl handed Usagi the crepe. "It's on the house." Usagi's eyes lit up.  
  
"Thank you!" She said, pretending to be surprised by the girls hospitality. She walked happily back to her table.  
  
"It actually worked..." Makoto sweat dropped, as did everyone else at the table.  
  
***  
  
Mihoshi's eating had scared almost everyone out of the food court. The place was empty, excluding the staff and a big group of girls. Just so you know for later, the food court is the only place in the convention that wasn't out in the open. Meaning, it was like a McDonalds, surrounded in glass.  
  
"It's a shame Sasami isn't here with us." Kiyone said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she would have packed us a lunch. We wouldn't have had to spend all that money!" Ryoko said, trying to get some food before Mihoshi devoured it all.  
  
"But she wanted to go with my father." Tenchi said. "I think it's a good opportunity for her to learn about architecture."  
  
"She probably packed Nobuyuki's lunch. Ryo-ohki must be happy with her, she's probably spoiled with carrots." Ryoko mumbled. "All that talent gone to waste...I could've actually eaten..."  
  
"I paid for this, so I can eat as much as I want!" Mihoshi said in between mouthfuls of food. Ryoko had given up on trying to steal anymore food from the blonde, it was almost impossible.  
  
***  
  
After finishing her crepe, Usagi pulled the pen out of her pocket.  
  
"Look what that blonde girl over there dropped." She said.  
  
"You stole her pen?" Ami asked.  
  
"Watch this." Usagi instructed, pushing the button. The badge came out again.  
  
"Galaxy Police? What is that?" Minako asked. Ami typed into her mini computer.  
  
"My computer reads that the Galaxy Police are policemen much like that on this planet, but they patrol the whole Galaxy."  
  
"Oh..." Usagi thought for a moment. "I'll go give this back to her." She pushed the button to close it, and walked over to the table that the blonde sat in.  
  
"Excuse me, Mihoshi?" Usagi asked. The blonde looked up from her food as did everyone else at the table.  
  
"Yeah?" Mihoshi asked, food dangling from her mouth.  
  
"You dropped your pen." She handed it over. Tenchi gulped. "I was just wondering if you've been to the moon." Tenchi coughed, taking a sip of Mihoshi's soda.  
  
"No, why?" Mihoshi asked, pocketing her pen.  
  
"Well, your pen says that you are from Galaxy Police..." Tenchi started to choke on the drink. Ryoko looked at him and started to pat him on the back.  
  
"Mihoshi!!" Kiyone yelled. "How can you lose something so important?!"  
  
"I don't know..." Mihoshi insisted.  
  
"It's all right." Usagi began.  
  
"No! It's not!" Kiyone replied. "No civilians on this planet should know about the Galaxy Police! We could get fired! There goes any chance for a promotion..." She muttered.  
  
"I won't tell anyone! I promise." Usagi assured. "But my friends over there already know."  
  
Tenchi, who had just gotten over his coughing fit and taken another sip of soda, started to choke again when her heard that. Ryoko smiled and started to pat him on the back again.  
  
"I could always erase their memory." Washu suggested.  
  
"Washu! That's a brilliant idea!" Kiyone said.  
  
"I don't thing it's that big of a deal." Ryoko said, still patting Tenchi's back. "She said she wouldn't tell."  
  
"That's not the point! Ryoko, don't you think she'd like to get famous by exposing us as aliens?"  
  
"No." Ryoko answered.  
  
"Thank you, Ryoko." Usagi said. "I'm already famous, people just don't know it's me!"  
  
"Huh?" No one quite understood what she had said.  
  
"Usagi is right, we won't tell anyone." The other four girls were now next to Usagi.  
  
"We have a secret also, but we can't tell anyone." Minako explained.  
  
"This guy is hot!!" Makoto whispered to Minako.  
  
"No kidding!" Minako replied. Suddenly, Rei and Tenchi (who was better now) both turned around toward the same direction.  
  
"I sense something evil here." Rei said.  
  
"Me too." Tenchi agreed. Ryoko looked at them confused. Usually she sensed things before anyone else, but she didn't this time.  
  
"That's weird." Ryoko thought aloud.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"I didn't sense anything. I still don't feel anything evil." She explained. Washu brought up her holo-top computer and started typing.  
  
"There is definitely something evil in here, but it can't be tracked." She informed them. "And Ryoko, your powers are gone." Everyone gasped.  
  
"What do you mean 'gone'?!!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"You don't have them anymore, they've been absorbed by something." Washu answered. The five other girls went to the door, trying to get out so that they could transform.  
  
"It's locked!" Rei yelled. Usagi started to whine.  
  
"Stop whining, Usagi." Luna commanded.  
  
"But I'm scared!" Usagi whimpered.  
  
"We're trapped in here!" Makoto informed the Tenchi crew who had all gotten up.  
  
"I should have brought Tenchi-ken!" Tenchi said, cursing.  
  
"Dammit!" Ryoko yelled. "Why did my powers have to get absorbed now?!!" Mihoshi and Kiyone took out their GP blasters and pulled the triggers, guns pointed at the windows. Nothing happened.  
  
"They're broken." Kiyone said.  
  
"I didn't do it." Mihoshi insisted.  
  
"All the staff have escaped, they went out the back exit, but when I went over there, it was locked!" Rei informed everyone.  
  
"Great!" Ryoko said sarcastically. "We're trapped in here with something evil and we have no way to defend ourselves!"  
  
"We have no choice..." Ami said to the other four girls.  
  
"Right." They all nodded.  
  
  
  
I didn't know that it would be this long, so I'm going to have to make it two chapters. Let me know what you think of it so far so I know if I should go on or not. All of the action is in the next chapter, the enemy shows himself (now you know it's a 'he'). Anyway, I'd like to know what you think! Thanks! 


	2. Tenchi and Senshi- Chapter 2

I don't own Tenchi or Sailor Moon.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I didn't think very many people would read it, but that's what I think with all of my fics. Thanks again, I hope you enjoy the second chapter!  
  
Tenchi and Senshi- Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Before Usagi or any of the girls could grab their henshin rods of broach, a laughter could be heard. It seemed to be coming from all different directions and growing louder. A figure slowly started to appear, familiar to neither of the groups.  
  
"I see you are enjoying my little convention." He said.  
  
"Your convention?" Rei demanded. "This convention doesn't belong to anyone!"  
  
"Who do you think called this convention?" The man asked. He didn't get a reply so he continued. "I needed to round up all the most powerful shrine keepers, and wouldn't you know it, you two-" He indicated Rei and Tenchi. "-are the most powerful."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You see, I knew that this boy had a lot of powerful women living with him, but it turns out that they can't do anything because their power's been drained. You, however," He looked toward Rei. "I can't figure out why your power is reading so high. When I drained everyone's energy a while ago, you had none to drain."  
  
"That's because I'm not ready to fight yet." Rei grinned. "But I'd be willing to fight you if you give me a second."  
  
"That's not why I'm here." He replied.  
  
"Why ARE you here?" Ryoko asked. "And who the hell are you?"  
  
He smiled. He wore silver armor, a black cape hung from his shoulders and ended at his feet. His black hair stood up as if it had gel in it. His eyes were black, perfecting the sinister look upon his face. He wore black boots and white gloves that reached only to his wrists, and hung loosely. When he spoke, his voice was deep and confident, like that of a leader.  
  
"I am Airelles. I want to be the most powerful being in the universe!!" He said, dramatically.  
  
"That's a new one." Ryoko muttered.  
  
"And it turns out that there are a few people of this planet whose strength can match my own." He continued. "It's funny that they should all be connected with the shrines somehow. Take this girl, for example." He pointed towards Usagi. "She has an unimaginable power, but I can't drain it away, it's like it's not there."  
  
"How do you drain it away?" Washu asked, holo-top still out.  
  
"With this." He held up a small gadget, black with a glowing energy surrounding it.  
  
"What would happen if it were to break?" Washu continued, pressing one button at a time, hoping Airelles wouldn't notice.  
  
"Well, obviously I couldn't drain anymore powers."  
  
"And?" She continued, needing to press only two more buttons.  
  
"And whoever had their power drained would slowly start to get it back" He answered. Washu pressed the final button. "I don't know why you have to be so nosy, it's no---" Airelles saw a tiny crab appear in front of him. "What the--" He said as he saw it open up, holding a tiny mallet. The mallet rose and dropped, making contact with the black orb. Airelles was so surprised that he dropped the orb and watched it fall to the floor. He moved at incredible speed and managed to catch it before it hit the ground, but the chibi crab had broken it just the same. The cracks started to get larger, finally, the sphere exploded. Massive amounts of energy was released, filling the room with a smoky white color.  
  
"Now you can't absorb any more energy!" Washu laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Don't be so confident. It can take up to four days for someone to get all of their powers fully intact. What will you do until then when I'm ready to fight right now?"  
  
"But you can't absorb anymore power?" Rei asked.  
  
"That doesn't matter! I have the upper hand in this situation!" He laughed.  
  
"Ok, minna! Are you ready?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hai!" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power...Make up!" Ami shouted, holding up her blue henshin rod.  
  
"Mars Cystal Power...Make up!" Rei did the same with her red rod.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power...Make up!" Makoto yelled, holding her green rod up.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power...Make up!" Minako yelled also holding her orange henshin rod above her head. Usagi held her broach up, it opened, and she waved her hand across it.  
  
"Moon Eternal...Make up!" She yelled. Each girl had become transparent and were surrounded by either water, fire, lightning, stars or feathers. When they finally stood still, they each wore sailor fuku's, all posed in a different way.  
  
"Who are you?" Airelles asked, backing away.  
  
"For love and Justice..." Sailor Moon began. "Pretty suited soldiers, Sailor Moon!" The Tenchi group saw Usagi yell out.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" Ami said.  
  
"Sailor Mars!" Rei said.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!" Makoto added.  
  
"And also, Sailor Venus!" Minako finished.  
  
"In the name of the moon," Sailor Moon started. "We'll punish you!" Everyone said in unison.  
  
"Senshi..." Washu looked at the girls. "The legendary Sailor Senshi..."  
  
"Sailor Senshi?" Ryoko asked. "What are they?"  
  
"They protect Tokyo against evil and stuff. That was the secret they were talking about earlier." Washu snapped her fingers as if it had been obvious. Ryoko held her hand up in front of her, hoping her energy would return to her soon. She really hated having to be saved, it made her feel helpless. The girls had surrounded Airelles, who had a slight advantage over the senshi. He could fly.  
  
"Jupiter Oak...Evolution!" Jupiter twirled around and shot leave shaped energy at the floating Airelles. A force field surrounded him, and most of the leaves were deteriorated. The ones that managed to penetrate the barrier left little marks of blood where they had sliced his skin. Jupiter preferred to fight with her hands, but since she couldn't reach the guy, there was no way to. Airelles threw a bolt of black energy at the two girls in front of him. The two senshi jumped out of the way.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty...Shock!" Venus yelled, sending some deadly yellow-orange hearts his way. Venus, being behind him, had an advantage...he didn't see her attack. The hearts hit him; without a force field to block them, they had a huge effect on him. He slowly drifted to the floor. He tore off his mangled cape, ready to fight.  
  
"Now, prepare to die!" He said, facing Venus, fresh blood marks on his skin and clothes torn.  
  
"Leave her alone." Jupiter commanded, stepping in between of Airelles and Venus. "You have to fight me first."  
  
"Don't expect me to go easy on you."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me." Jupiter insisted, taking a fighting stance. She charged forth, drawing her left hand back as if she were going to punch him in the gut. He put his hands in a defensive position in front of the lower half of his stomach, where her fist was aimed. She swung, surprising him by punching hum across the face with her other fist. His hands shot up, and Jupiter took the opportunity to punch him in the stomach. He let out a muffled sound, holding his stomach. Jupiter then kicked him across the face, sending him flying into a bunch of tables.  
  
"Hey!" Ryoko said, a little surprised as she floated a few feet off the floor. "I'm getting my powers back!"  
  
"The more energy he loses in battle, the more your energy returns to you." Washu guessed.  
  
"So, the more beaten up he gets, the quicker you get your powers back?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"That's what I said." Washu replied. The senshi all looked to Jupiter, who was the strongest of them all when it came to hand-to-hand combat. Airelles stood, walking out of the clutter of tables, chairs and Mihoshi's garbage. Jupiter got in a fighting stance again.  
  
"I must admit, I under-estimated you..." He said, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his glove. "You are much stronger than I had anticipated."  
  
"Well, lets go then!" Jupiter said. This time Airelles charged at her, fist ready. Unlike him though, she made no attempt to block. Using her judgment, she stepped aside at just the right time, to where he completely missed her. She brought her knee up as he went by, kneeing him in the stomach, causing him to fall. She picked him up with her left hand and punched him, again, in the stomach. He coughed up a small amount of blood, and Jupiter dropped him to the ground. But, as determined as he was, he refused to give up. He stood up shakily, losing energy by the second. Ryoko had gotten most of her powers back by now, and had gone over to join Jupiter.  
  
"You're a lot stronger than I thought." Ryoko commented. Jupiter blushed and they both looked over to where Airelles stood. He seemed to be producing an energy attack, he stood there, concentrating all of his remaining energy.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jupiter demanded.  
  
"I'm...building...a...bomb!" He replied as a massive black sphere appeared.  
  
"What?!!!!!" Jupiter yelled, starting to freak out.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get him to stop." Ryoko said, starting to float toward him.  
  
"Stop!!!" Washu yelled. "If you touch him, there's a good chance this whole room would explode!"  
  
"WHAT?!!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"I don't wanna die!" Mihoshi cried, starting to whine.  
  
"Would you shut up, Mihoshi?" Kiyone commanded.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"There's nothing we can do..." Mercury said sadly. "It's a lose- lose situation."  
  
"Are we going to die?" Tenchi asked, nervously.  
  
"I can created a force field to block out the attack, but I don't know how effective it will be." Washu said. Before anyone could say anything else, a blur shot past Airelles, who fell to his knees, the energy globe disappearing.  
  
"Huh?..." Everyone stared at the fallen man.  
  
"What just happened?" Ryoko asked, looking back and seeing everyone where they had been previously.  
  
"Who did that?" Jupiter asked, knowing that none of the senshi could move that fast.  
  
"I don't know." Mercury answered.  
  
"Well, whoever did it risked the lives of all the people in here. It was very stupid." Kiyone commented.  
  
"What was so stupid about it?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Could it be?" Sailor Moon looked in the direction the voice had come from.  
  
"Could it be...what?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Moon yelled out happily.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Sailor Moon." Neptune greeted. "You'll have to introduce us to your friends later."  
  
"I still want to know how you could've been stupid enough to attack him even when it meant putting our lives at risk." Kiyone said.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Uranus asked. "Mercury said it was a lose- lose situation, what else could we have done? Even if we let him build up his bomb, we still would have died. We figured it wouldn't hurt to call his bluff."  
  
"Oh." Kiyone pondered what she had said, seeing it as a good idea now.  
  
"Hey! Washu! I thought you said that everything would blow up if we touched him!" Ryoko pointed out.  
  
"I never said it was for sure." Washu defended herself while blushing. "I said there's a good chance that it will."  
  
"How...did you get in?" Airelles asked, slowly standing.  
  
"The door." Neptune replied casually. Everyone, including Airelles looked toward the door, which wasn't there. Glass lay on the floor, and anyone could have gotten in or out. The senshi looked out the window and saw a group of people watching the fight.  
  
"They weren't there when we transformed, were they, Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked, sweat dropping.  
  
"I couldn't be sure..." Mercury answered.  
  
"It's not like they know who we are anyway! They're from all over Japan, they wouldn't recognize a few pretty schoolgirls!" Venus replied.  
  
"Yeah! Besides, they don't know which city in Japan we're from." Mars added. Sailor Moon let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now, are you ready?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Hai." Jupiter answered. They both charged at the weak Airelles, who could barely stand, much less defend himself. A few punches and kicks later, he was back on the ground.  
  
"And he wants to control the whole galaxy?" Ryoko asked. "He can't even beat a couple of women!"  
  
Airelles growled. He built up a huge energy ball and threw it at them, giving them no time to defend themselves.  
  
"Silent Wall!" A young voice yelled. A barrier surrounded all of the senshi and their friends, bouncing the energy attack back. Everyone looked to see two new senshi, a young one holding a glaive above her head, obviously responsible for the barrier.  
  
"Saturn! Pluto!" Mars shouted happily. Airelles was extremely weak now.  
  
"How pathetic." Uranus smirked.  
  
"And he wants to rule the galaxy?" Neptune asked. "He can't even beat a couple of women!"  
  
"Didn't I already say that?" Ryoko asked, looking at Jupiter. The both sweat dropped and laughed.  
  
"Now, lets finish this." Jupiter said, trying not to laugh. Ryoko nodded and both charged toward him. Ryoko got there first and kneed him in the balls. He collapsed on the floor, this time not getting up.  
  
"Hey!" Jupiter turned angrily toward Ryoko. "I was going to do that!"  
  
"It seems like you were too slow!" Ryoko stuck her tongue out. They all looked at the form of Airelles on the floor.  
  
"Looks like he's learned his lesson." Ryoko remarked.  
  
"Too bad, he was cute, too." Jupiter said.  
  
"Not...so...f...fast." Airelles managed to say. "I refuse to be beaten...by women." He said.  
  
"It's a little too late for that." Mars pointed out.  
  
"I will continue to kill whoever crosses my path until we finish this battle." He said, still laying on the floor in a fetal position, looking pathetic.  
  
"We did finish the battle." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"There are only two options left for you." Kiyone added. "Death or Galaxy Police for life."  
  
"I'd rather die in defeat than live to remember it." He replied.  
  
"Tenchi." A stern voice yelled. Everyone looked over to see an old man and a young lady.  
  
"Grandpa?" Tenchi asked. "You've found Ayeka!"  
  
"That is not important now." Katsuhito replied.  
  
"You must grant his wish..." He threw Tenchi-ken to his grandson. "...a warriors death."  
  
"But...he's defenseless!" Tenchi objected, catching the sword hilt as it reached him.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Katsuhito replied. "You heard what he said, he'd kill innocent people and it would be all your fault."  
  
"He said he wanted it, so it's all right." Ayeka added, looking warmly at the boy. Tenchi thought for a moment. Finally, the sword came to life, the blade shining a brilliant blue color. He walked over to the man and raised the sword.  
  
"You know..." Airelles said. "You will someday become the most powerful man in the universe. You and your wife will rule all. Your only mission to achieve that is to choose her right." He finished and indicated that he was ready. Tenchi lowered the sword, separating Airelles's head from his body. In a cloud of smoke, he disappeared, leaving no remains. All of the inner senshi, excluding Jupiter, looked away, not prepared to see the end of Airelles. Pluto covered Saturn's eyes, even though she was the soldier of destruction; and had probably seen worse. Some of the people outside the window fainted while other puked and others cheered. Although he knew he had done the right thing, Tenchi felt awful. Ryoko put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I know it may not seem like it now, but you did the right thing." She said calmly. "Maybe you'll understand when you learn more about fighting."  
  
"I bet I could've saved him!" Sailor Moon said, tears in her eyes. "I could have used the ginzuishou...he would have still been alive..."  
  
"He wouldn't have wanted that." Katsuhito said. "Come, Tenchi. We must continue with the convention, there's still so much to see and learn."  
  
"But, grandpa, Airelles said he called the convention-" Tenchi began.  
  
"No matter." Katsuhito turned toward the exit. "It's been called, nonetheless, and we should make the most of it." The Tenchi crew exited the food court, leaving the senshi to deal with the crowd.  
  
***  
  
"Where have you been, Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, sitting on a bench with the princess. Ryoko glanced at them for a moment and continued walking.  
  
"I...I'm not sure actually..." She began.  
  
"Did someone kidnap you?" He asked. "Because Ryoko told me you were drunk." She looked down.  
  
"Well-" Ayeka said.  
  
"But I told her that it just didn't sound like you." Ayeka blushed.  
  
"Tenchi-sama...I...I was drunk." She continued to look down and blush. "I was very irresponsible. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right." Tenchi assured. Ayeka smiled.  
  
"I've realized something while I was away." She said. "I'm no better than Ryoko. I was drunk, less clothed than I'd prefer to be in public..." She left out the fact that she wasn't clothed at all. "I realized that we, Ryoko and I, are very much alike. I told myself that I would be nice to Ryoko from now on. I know she'd make a good friend."  
  
"That's very nice of you, Ayeka." Tenchi said.  
  
"I also have seen today, and in the past, that Ryoko does care for you a great deal, as do I..." She continued. "And I know that your decision is going to be a difficult one, but whoever you choose deserves you. The person you don't, if they truly love you, would also be happy for you. I know I'd be very upset, but if you were happy with your choice, than I'd be happy for you."  
  
"Ayeka..." Tenchi began, not wanting her to stay in this depressed mood.  
  
"Don't worry, Tenchi." She said. "We are both very attractive women, wouldn't you say?" She asked, playfully. Tenchi blushed.  
  
"Um...well, yeah..."  
  
"So we shouldn't have any trouble finding someone new, right?"  
  
"I guess not." Tenchi said.  
  
"So, it's all right! I give you permission to choose whenever you're ready!"  
  
"Permission?" Tenchi asked, sweat dropping as Ayeka nodded. 'Does she really believe I need permission to express my feelings freely?' He thought silently. 'It's a good thing I haven't made up my mind yet.'  
  
"Come on!" Ayeka said, pulling on his hand. "I want to check out some charms!"  
  
"They don't work." Ryoko said, walking up behind them. "I already tried them."  
  
"Ryoko?!" Ayeka looked behind her as she released Tenchi's hand. "How long have you been there?"  
  
"Oh, not long." She answered. "To tell you the truth, I've been walking around in circles. I've already been by here three times, but you looked like you were having a serious conversation, so I decided to leave you alone."  
  
"Thank you, Ryoko. That was very considerate of you." Ayeka said, latching onto Tenchi's arm.  
  
"Hey! Don't hog him, Princess!" Ryoko ran up and latched onto his other arm. Tenchi sweat dropped and blushed as they walked down the path, looking at the various shops.  
  
***  
  
After escaping from the crowd, the senshi all de-transformed in a small alley. Washu had remained with them, and now held a big circular ring in her hand.  
  
"Here, you can use this to visit us." She handed it to them.  
  
"What is it?" Ami asked.  
  
"It's a portal. It uses the subspace of different dimensions to make two locations that are a great distance apart, very close." Washu explained.  
  
"Huh?" Minako and Usagi asked.  
  
"If you want to visit us, use that ring. Secure it on some kind of wall and step through it. You'll automatically be sent to the Masaki house." Washu explained again. "But you have to put it somewhere where no one else will use it."  
  
"How about my apartment?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's probably the best place." Rei agreed.  
  
"All right, I guess I'll see you all later." Washu waved as she slowly faded.  
  
"They're so nice!" Usagi said.  
  
"Ryoko is awesome!" Makoto said. "Strong, too."  
  
"Tenchi is cute!" Minako added. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
***  
  
"Ayeka?" Tenchi asked, still sweat dropping.  
  
"Yes? What is it, Tenchi-sama?" Ayeka looked up into his eyes.  
  
"When you said you were like Ryoko, you actually meant..."  
  
"Yes, if we're alike, why not act it?" She answered. "Now I have just as good of a chance as her, right?"  
  
"You're just missing one thing." Ryoko smiled, hanging onto Tenchi's arm.  
  
"What's that?" Ayeka asked, looking at the space pirate.  
  
"You still don't have much to offer!" Ryoko laughed, sticking out her chest.  
  
  
  
I wasn't sure how to end it, I'm sorry if it's not what you expected. I killed Airelles off really quickly, but I'm not good at writing fighting scenes anyway. I'm not sure if the quote Airelles said has been said by someone famous, I think I've heard it before (the one where he says he'd rather die in defeat than remember it), I just thought it sounded good. I left it to where you can choose who you think should get Tenchi. If I had to make Tenchi choose before the end, he would have chosen Ryoko (of course). I really appreciate the reviews I got for the first chapter! My next fic isn't so pleasant, though. Anyway, you can let me know if you think I could've done better! Thanks! 


End file.
